No-good Zo Ga's Ambition
Description 789th Order Pickman Gi Gu is not through imposing on your generosity. Objectives *Speak with Skaetswys at Camp Overlook. *Speak with 789th Order Pickman Gi Gu at the 789th Order Dig. *Speak with 789th Order Acolyte Ba Go. *Speak with 13th Order Alchemist Ga Zi north of Iron Lake. *Speak with 789th Order Acolyte Ba Go at the 13th Order workshop. *Keep watch at the specified location and dispatch 13th Order kobolds. *Speak with 789th Order Acolyte Ba Go. *Use the smart bombs on the prototype furnace. *Speak with 789th Order Acolyte Ba Go. *Speak with 789th Order Pickman Gi Gu at the 789th Order Dig. Journal Your efforts on behalf of the hapless 789th Order have endeared you to its leader, Gi Gu, who would repay this kindness the only way he knows how—by delegating additional tasks to you. His latest imposition, however, it interrupted by Skaetswys, who urgently requests your support in driving off a particularly vicious horde of kobolds that have set upon Camp Overlook with a particularly potent new weapon at their disposal. You arrive at Camp Overlook to find the kobold attack has been repelled, but at great cost. Unless the kobolds' new weapon is dealt with, the brave men and women of the Maelstrom have slim hope of surviving the next attack. At Skaetswys's behest, return to the 789th Order and inquire with Gi Gu as to the best course of action. The unreliable Gi Gu suspects that the kobolds who attacked Camp Overlook were none other than the 13th Order,a nd teh fearsome firepower is the product of Zo Ga's dastardly new weapon. Ever quick to delegate responsibility, he sends you in search of an an acolyte of the 789th Order, one Ba Go. The eccentric Ba Go, a former associate of Zo Ga's who was relieved of his position, is eager—perhaps a bit too eager—to create mass mayhem by blowing the top off the 13th Order's new furnace. Locate the entrance to their workshop north of Iron Lake, and seek passage from the alchemist Ga Zi. With the help of a reluctant Ga Zi, you have successfully infiltrated the alchemical workshop of the 13th Order. Rendezvous with Ba Go before the prototype furnace. Ba Go requires additional time to prepare for the sabotage of the furnace, but fears being caught in the act by Zo Ga's lackeys. Stand watch by the entrance and see to any foes who would interrupt the sabotage operation. You have dispatched the ill-fated kobolds who wandered into the workshop. Return to Ba Go and assure him that there is no fear of being interrupted. Ga Go entrusts you some of his so-called beauties, seemingly intelligent bombs designed for the express purpose of rendering a furnace unusable. Pop the top and toss them in, then stand back and enjoy the fireworks. The sparks and smoke exuded by the furnace suggest it is no longer functioning in any real capacity. It would appear that your work here is done. Make for the exit and speak once more with the gleeful Ba Go. Eager to return to his research, Ba Go dashes hastily back to the 789th Order Dig. Follow suit and deliver word of your success to Gi Gu. No sooner did you share the news of your triumph than did a comely young kobold by the name of Bi Bi arrive to express her displeasure at Gi Gu's action, fearing for his safety. Eager to defer to the wishes of his apparent love, yet fearing Skaetswys's wrath if he backs down, Gi Gu succeeds only in underwhelming all present with his utter lack of anything resembling decisive leadership. It would appear pusillanimous pickmen will be dependant on your aid for the foreseeable future...